Molly Thomas
This article is about the younger version of Diana Thomas's daughter, '''Molly Thomas'. For the future version of Molly, see Lara Thomas.'' Molly Thomas is a main character, Witness and the daughter of Special Agent Diana Thomas. After a fainting spell at school, her mother had her checked out by doctors. The doctors said that she had transient aphasia which is where a person can't read, talk or write for a brief period of time. It was later revealed that the affliction was caused when Abbie Mills died and the essence of her soul merged with Molly's. When Molly first saw Ichabod, she was instantly cured. History Becoming Mute After she had a fainting spell at school, her mother had her checked out. The doctors said that she had transient aphasia which is where a person can't read, talk or write for a brief period. What really happened was that the essence of the soul of the previous Witness, Abbie Mills went into Molly and merged with her own soul. At home, Diana checks in on Molly and tells her daughter that she had met some "complete weirdos" at work. Molly smiles but remains silent. After Diana leaves the room, Molly pulls out a journal filled with drawings that she’s done of Ichabod Crane. Diana is trying to make breakfast for herself and Molly without success. Molly still doesn't talk, and the sitter Clara arrives to take care of Molly. Diana thanks Clara for her help and leaves for work. Later at the elementary school, Molly is outside sketching when two boys point her out. Jenny is watching from her car as Molly notices the boys and walks off. Two older girls run into her and tease her, grabbing her when she tries to leave. Jenny then comes over and chases the girls off, and helps Molly up. Meanwhile, Diana and Ichabod pull up and Diana goes to get Molly. She runs over to check on Molly, and then asks Jenny why she's there. Meanwhile, Ichabod comes over and Molly recognizes him from her sketches. She speaks, saying, "Hello," and Diana stares at her daughter in surprise. Molly continues speaking, telling Diana what happened. Clara arrives to pick up Molly, and Diana says that she has a case to close but will be home as soon as possible. Molly says that it's okay and promises to still be talking. That night, at home, Molly makes pancakes for dinner. As she and Diana eat, Molly says that she doesn't know why she wouldn't say anything. She felt strange, like a friend was gone. At home, Molly is drawing a sketch of Diana and shows mother her sketches of herself, Diana, and Ichabod. There is one sketch of a forest with Four White Trees, and Molly doesn't remember where she saw it. She asks if she can stay home but Diana says that she isn't ready for that. The next day, Diana asks Molly where she saw the things that she drew. Molly explains that they came to her in dreams, and she hasn't had the dreams since she started talking again. Diana promises that they're going to go back to the way things once were. Jenny visits Diana and Molly answers the door. The girl says that Diana told her not to talk to Jenny or her friends, just as Diana comes over. Jenny was supposed to meet Ichabod there, but Diana tells her that he never came there. Diana insists that she's going to protect her daughter, and tells Jenny and Ichabod--when Jenny finds him--to not come there again. Later, while home alone, her mother calls her to see if she is alright and to tell her that she is going to be late home. When Ichabod is in trouble, Diana calls her daughter again and asks her to tell her mother what she can about Ichabod. Molly says that he's a good man but feels alone, and he's let down all of his friends. Despite that, he gives everyone hope. As Ichabod puts the noose around his neck, he hears Molly's words about his hope. Diana tells Molly to say what she would say to Ichabod. Molly says that she would tell Ichabod to never give up hope. Ichabod realizes that Molly is speaking and is enveloped in light. Discovering Who She Is Ar her football training, Ichabod talks about the Celts and the Danish prince who tried to fight them but was decapitated for his efforts. The Celts kicked his head around, and Ichabod tells Molly and her teammates that's how soccer started. Diana comes over and says that it's enough of a pep talk from Ichabod, and he wishes them a swift victory. Later back at home, Diana tries to make supper for Molly. Molly takes over, and Diana claims that she has workout injuries. She finally tells Molly that Ichabod was chosen for a special mission that has to do with everything, and they think Molly has been selected as well. The mission is to make the world a better place, and Ichabod and Molly are Witnesses. Diana says that a lot of people are counting on Molly and she'll do important things. Molly realizes that her talking to Ichabod was part of the mission, and her mother assures her that she did very well. The girl says that she wants to help people like Diana does, and figures that Diana got hurt stopping bad people from doing bad things. Molly tells her mother that she can always tell her the truth, and Diana agrees. Ichabod goes to Diana's house with the party favors and hides them in a closet before Molly can see them. Molly comes in and asks what Ichabod is doing, well aware of what he's up to. She asks Ichabod for help with her history homework, and he's glad to assist. He admits that history is his life's work, and Molly asks him what being a Witness means. Ichabod says that it's best if they discuss the matter when Diana is present, but says that they are explorers that should trust their instincts. The doorbell rings and Ichabod goes to answer the door. A man is there and says that he's an old friend of Diana's. When Diana comes home, she finds Molly outside on a hoverboard. The man, Mitch Talbot, tells Diana to let Molly try it and see what she can handle. When Diana objects, Mitch reminds her that Molly is their daughter and hugs her. They sit on porch and watch Molly. Ichabod prepares Molly for soccer, and Mitch tells his daughter that maybe they can hang out next time. She asks if he'll be at her birthday party, and Mitch says that it's up to Diana. Put on the spot, Diana agrees. That night, after soccer practice, her father arrives at Diana's home and asks Molly if she wants to go for a ride. As they frive, Molly points out that they're driving out of town. He assures her that he'll have her back early. Suspecting something is up, Molly claims that Mitch got her a bike for Christmas. He agrees and Molly realises that the man driving the car isn't her father and says that she needs to pee. The creature pulls over at a park, and Molly goes into the restroom. When Molly doesn't come back, the barghest goes to find her. It discovers that she's crawled out of the restroom window and runs off after her. Molly runs through the woods with the barghest calling to her. It sees her jacket and charges forward, only to discover that she left it hanging on a tree. The barghest tears it apart and reverts to its true form. Molly hides in a culvert and hears the barghest above her. As it tries to dig in, Diana and Ichabod arrive. They finally kill it, and Molly runs out to hug her mother. Diana thanks Ichabod for his help, and Molly hugs him. The next day, Ichabod entertains Molly's friends at the birthday party with stories of King George. Diana notices Molly sitting by herself and goes over to check on her. Molly says that she'll come over eventually, and Diana sits with her and says that it's okay to be upset. She explains that "Mitch" was a monster, and Molly realizes that she was responsible for bringing it. Diana says that it was her fault because she made Molly go looking for answers on her own, and figures that she can't be the Witness for Molly. Al she can do is make sure that Molly is ready, and promises that she'll be honest in the future. Ichabod comes over and recites the Bible's prophecies about the Witnesses. He says that he and Molly face anything as one, and assures Molly that she's not alone. At an auditorium, Ichabod tries to record a selfie video and Molly gives him instruction. She accidentally knocks the phone out of his hand, and apologizes for breaking it. As Ichabod tries again, Molly takes the phone and steps aside to post it to Ichabod's Pictagram account. Diana thanks Ichabod for coming, and Molly rejoins them but says that it's pointless because Ichabod has no followers. Ichabod ponders what the world be like if Jefferson and Lincoln had the Internet, just as Internet sensation Logan MacDonald arrives. As the other fans gathered crowd Logan, Ichabod and Diana agree that Logan's Internet diatribes are boring. As Molly defends Logan, Logan overhears her and comes over. he takes a selfie with her... and then collapses. As Logan's assistants take him away, Ichabod sees Logan's arm glowing red. Diana takes Molly home while Ichabod investigates further. When Diana and Molly arrive home, they find Jenny setting up security cameras and mystic wards. Molly goes to check on updates about Logan, and Diana tells Jenny what happened. Jenny offers to stay with Molly while Diana goes to the hospital, and admits that she'd like to know Molly better. Diana hesitates and Jenny says that they can't treat Molly with kid gloves. After a moment, Diana agrees and leaves. Later, Diana calls Molly, who says that she and Jenny have been at Jenny's trailer and she hasn't watched Logan's videos. Relieved, Diana talks to Jenny and explains about the virial video. She asks her to make sure Molly is nowhere near computers and phones. Once Diana hangs up, Jenny shows Molly the ancient Buddhist ritual of finding one's right path. She has Molly close her eyes and meditate. Jenny explains to Molly that August showed her the ritual. She assures the girl that there is no wrong choice, and all of the paths have value. Molly takes a bowl, and Jenny explains that she chose a crossbow: the path of a warrior. The bowl represents the path of the oracle. Molly strokes the bowl's rim and then has a vision of an elderly Ichabod imprisoned in a cell. The girl snaps out of the vision and tells Jenny what she saw. Mr. David, tells Molly that his last few assignments seemed incomplete. Indifferent, she starts to leave and Diana tells her to pay attention. Molly shrugs and leaves, and David asks Diana if everything is okay at home. He says that Molly hasn't been herself recently, and asks Diana to come by later to discuss it because he has to attend a faculty meeting. As Diana and Molly drive home, Diana tries to talk to her daughter about what happened. She says that school is important even with everything that happened, and it's good for them to do normal things. Molly figures that strange things will continue happen to them, and says that in her vision of the future Ichabod was so scared and alone. Diana says that she has something to show Molly and takes her to the Vault. At the Vault, Jake tells Molly that the place is a library of the impossible. Molly perks up and Alex asks her to help test out an Amerindian relic. Diana tells Molly that she gets to be a part of a secret club, and Molly says that it's cool. She says that she has to do some stuff and Jake and Alex will show her around until Ichabod gets there. As Malcolm had a vision, he sits at a dinner table outside the White House as Molly cheerfully sketches him. She asks for the nearby stringed quarter to play her favorite, and Malcolm chuckles, saying that he can't deny her anything. At the Vault, Alex and Jake go to get takeout. Molly is examining the hat worn by Davy Crockett, and Ichabod explains that it's made of Wendigo pelt. She wonders where the monsters come from, and Ichabod explains that they come from Purgatory and dimensional pockets, and are summoned by evil people. Molly says that she knows a good monster, an imaginary friend she made up when she was little. She shows Ichabod sketches that she made of "Mr. Stitch," and hums the song that he used to sing her. Ichabod shows Molly the secret tunnels beneath DC and they yell, testing the echoes. Then metal shutters come down on the vault doors and Ichabod realizes that he can't open them. Outside, Jake tries to tape out a message but Ichabod calls over the radio. They figure that it's warded against supernatural threats. Diana arrives and Alex says that Molly is safe and it's probably just a short in the system. Diana arrives a few minutes later and finds a badly-injured David on the classroom floor. She calls for an ambulance and notices a pie of a child's blanket clutched in David's hand. When the EMTs arrive and take David away, Diana calls Ichabod and tells him what happened. She explains about Mr. Stitch, and Ichabod explains that Molly showed him a picture of the creature. They figure that Molly's imaginary friend has come to life, and says that he'll talk to Molly. Diana goes to the house to get Molly's old drawings. At her home, Diana goes through Molly's drawings. Jenny comes in after Ichabod briefed her, and Diana shows her the original blanket. It's intact, meaning Mr. Stitch popped out of Molly's head. Jenny says that Ichabod is looking into the spell that activated the creature, and asks for details. Diana explains that when Molly was 6, Diana told her to draw what made her happy. She says that Molly's Witness status has brought her and her daughter come together. Ichabod tries to move a desk while looking for escape routes, and says that they should never wait for people to help them. As he works, he asks Molly if she's heard of the legend of Pygmalion. She hasn't, and Ichabod explains that Pygmalion fell in love with his sculpture of a woman, and he entreated the gods to bring her to life. He says that passion and artistic talent can bring something to life, and explains that they believe Mr. Stitch attacked David. Ichabod asks if she's dabbled with magic recently, and Molly insists that she's been careful. When Ichabod asks why Molly thinks Mr. Stitch would have gone after David, Molly insists that she's not mad at him. She says that Diana thinks that she's helping her but she doesn't. The sun has just set, and Diana explains that in Molly's stories, Mr. Stitch went to bed as sundown. Ichabod figures that a basic summoning ritual will draw Mr. Stitch out. Among Molly's sketches are those of a now-closed-down amusement park that Molly used to love. They figure that Mr. Stitch is drawn there, and Jenny passes on Ichabod's theory that Mr. Stitch is going after those who Molly has subconscious negative emotions for. Diana is shocked that somewhere in her mind, Molly hates her. Jenny assures her that Molly loves Diana so much that she can't tell her that her feelings without hurting her mother, and Jenny says that something bigger than life is sending Diana a message. The agents give Ichabod directions to the narrow tunnel that leads to the servo. Molly offers to go and Ichabod forbids it, but Alex points out that the servo is close enough that Ichabod can talk to her constantly. The girl says that she wants to do it and it's her fault, and Ichabod reluctantly agrees. Ichabod lowers Molly down on a rope and Jake reads the glyph. Molly finds the other set of glyphs on the servo and manages to shift the first two levers. The third one is jammed, and Molly finds what appears to be another way out. She removes the rope from her waist and heads down the tunnel, and Ichabod realizes that she's on her own. Jake and Alex head to the alley where the tunnel leads. Molly comes to a grate and manages to open it. Malcolm grabs her hands and pulls her out. Diana and Jenny arrive at the abandoned amusement park and Jenny says that Ichabod told her that a simple decomposition spell should do the trick. They go to the play ship in Molly's drawings. Malcolm introduces himself and says that he's heard a lot about her. He tells her that she's special, and assures her that she's blessed with an extraordinary capacity for creativity and vision. Malcolm says that he's been following her progress for a while and asks if she's happy. He doesn't think that she is, and that she knows deep down that something's not right with her and her family and the world. Malcolm tells her that it's going to get better. Molly says that she has to get back to her friends, and Malcolm takes her hand and says that he'll see her soon. Once he leaves, Jake and Alex arrive and Molly realizes that Malcolm gave her something. As the monster attacks Molly apologizes for bringing Mr. Stitch there, and says that she should have talked to Diana. Molly tells Diana that she doesn't like it when she keeps things from her. She admits that she's angry with Diana, and Diana says that she can let it all out. As they hug, Jenny sets the blanket on fire and completes the spell. The sparks surround Mr. Snitch, and Molly says goodbye to it as it disappears. Later, Alex finds an item that fell out of Molly's backpack. There's a tablet with a Wiccan hex on it, and the person who donated the tablet to the local schools is Malcolm. She figures that Malcolm planted the device on Molly to conjure the monster, and specifically targeted her. As Dreyfuss shuts dpwn the company, Jobe asks what Malcolm plans to do with Molly, and Malcolm says that he didn't know how much he could mean to her. He figures that she needs a real father in her life. Diana and Ichabod attend an elementary school performance of Valley Forge featuring Molly. Ichabod cheers loudly at Washington's speech, drawing stares from the parents. He then complains about the stiff choreography and goes back to applauding loudly. Afterward, Molly asks if they liked the play. Ichabod assures her that she's a natural actor, and Diana cuts him off when he starts complaining about her dancing. Molly's friend Kendra comes over and Molly asks if she can go to a sleepover with Kendra, and Diana agrees. Once she leaves, Diana admits that it's hard to cut loose with a madman on the loose, and Ichabod gets a call about Malcolm. At Diana's house after Dreyfuss' demise, Ichabod tells Diana and Molly about Lara's decision. He says that Molly is free to fight evil or not, and assures her that she bore the Witness mantle with bravery. Alternate Future Abilities *'Artistry:' Molly is am extremely talented artist. She drew Ichabod Crane expertly without physically seeing him in person. It appears that Molly has always had a talent for art as she keeps a book full of her drawings. As well as drawing Ichabod, Molly has drawn many scenes from the Witnesses past such as the Four White Trees and the Headless Horseman. *'Cooking:' She also has some oustanding culinary skills. One time she made the perfect grilled cheese sandwich for her mom, in which she couldn't make. **This could be a reference to the actor's talent as a Top 6 finalist in MasterChef Junior. Trivia Etymology *The name "Molly" is a diminutive of Mary. It developed from Malle and Molle, other medieval diminutives. James Joyce used this name in his novel 'Ulysses' (1920), where it belongs to Molly Bloom, the wife of the main character.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Molly *Her character's age is similar to her real age. She first was 10, then 11 in Locos Parentis. Her actress, Oona Yaffe, was actually born on October 2005. Appearances References Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Season Four Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Witnesses Category:Main Characters